The Beginning
by Twilightwubber
Summary: Jheneva was tired of her life as a Cullen, so she leaves to Volterra for a fresh start and falls in love. Lemons in future chapters, rewriting and with sporadic updates.
1. Chapter 1

"Mom, Volterra?" I asked my mom, who just so happens to be the one and only Rosalie Hale.  
"I know that you have a crush on Alec, despite the fact that the Volturi almost destroyed this family years ago. I just want to give my only daughter her greatest wish." that was mom, overly caring one, as always. I do love her though, she does always have my best interests at heart.

"Besides, Aro owes us a favor. We also know how you feel about the redundancy of high school." Dad said. I laughed at him. Emmett, my dad, is the sweetest dad ever.  
I smiled. "I love you guys so much." I pulled them both into a tight hug. Mom stroked my hair dark waves.  
"Just make sure not to do anything stupid." Mom always tried to make sure I didn't screw up my life. And yet here she goes, letting me jump into the lion's den.  
"Guess all there is, is for me to pack." I smiled.  
"That's my girl." dad ruffled my hair and kissed my cheek. I left them and bounded up the steps to the second floor, joy overcoming me. I immediately knew what I was going to pack. I threw all of my valuables and treasured items neatly into a suitcase. We have dozens of them, so there was no trouble with me packing my room, regardless of how impractical that would be. I heard footsteps behind me.  
" I suggest only packing clothes and items you live without. You will get to have a room entirely to yourself and that already comes fully furnished. Plus, those baggage fees are a killer." I had to laugh again at that one. We have so much money; I can't remember ever having my wallet weigh less than 2 pounds. I found and met Carlisle's eyes.  
"I'm sorry, I'm just overjoyed with this opportunity. And my plane leaves in four hours." I was almost done at this point.  
"Well don't let me stop you." He replied coolly and walked out of the room, leaving me to my bidding.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked out the window; this was a solo trip. They decided this was something that I needed to do by myself, and I guess they are right. They called every now and then to check on my progress to Italy, and every time they do, it reminds me how much I really do love everyone. I love them. My phone vibrated, I looked out for any flight attendants. The whole plane was asleep; I guess that's the good part about being half vampire, half human. You don't require sleep after the first few years. I unlocked my Droid.  
"Hey Alice, what's up?" I asked, inspecting my fingernails for any chipping that I know won't be there.  
"Not much, just a heads up, make sure you touch Aro when you get there. We want him to know that you have synesthesia. I know that's a weird request, but we just are trying to be safe, you know? I'll tell you when you can tell everyone else, we don't want you to be subjected to their cult lifestyle before it is acceptable." I love her concern, but I didn't understand.  
"What?" I managed to get out.  
"It's best if he knows right away so he won't size you up and think of you as an immediate threat. After people get used to you, hopefully they won't judge you so hard." Why couldn't she just say that before?  
"Don't worry, I'll listen." I said.  
"So what are you going to do with your hair color?" she asked. I was known for a new color every day. No regrets, and yet my hair was still glossy. Probably for the vampire sebum my scalp secretes. I know that sounds gross, but it's just biology.  
"I don't care about it. Mom said to be as real as possible, that means no hair dye, sadly. I could wear makeup, but we both know that I don't wear makeup." I said. I could 'see' her nod her head.

"Love you. Stay safe. And don't do anything you're not prepared for." she said. I don't know what that meant, but I agreed anyway. She was acting too orange for me to even care.

The plane landed... FINALLY! First class may be comfortable and luxurious, but anxiety is killing me! Alice and Bree packed all my clothes for me. _I really want to know what they packed. Because if it's anything like what they packed for Bella- NO!_ I always worry myself by thinking too much. _Don't think just act._ Mom always said that. I'm the over thinker, usually it is the other way around, but I guess it's because I often think myself completely out of whatever I was going to do. _NO BALLS!_

I miss Nessie and EJ, they can relate to being the odd ones. As I walked through the dark parking lot, I had to thank my genes that I had night vision. Without it, I might miss the limo entirely. I recognized the figures from pictures and various mental images. Jane, Demitri, Felix, but no Alec. I refused to let them see my weakness. I've been obsessed with him ever since I was old enough to even be interested in boys, technically, I guess he is my first crush and hopefully he will be my first and only love.

"So you're the one Aro's been hyped up about... I think I could like you." Jane mused; she was eyeing me up and down. I sighed.  
"Can someone just drive the damn car, I think we've all had a long day." I said. They looked at me. I didn't mean to say that, it's just my personality. I may super happy and lovey on the inside, but on the outside, I was just another badass biker- looking chick. My inside and my outside were totally not the same.

"Giving orders on the first day? Jane we might have met our match." Felix nudged Jane. To my surprise, she laughed. The two men took my all of my luggage while Jane grabbed my hand and pulled me into the cab of the limo. I decided to take full advantage of the open space, especially after my long flight, and stretched to my full potential.  
"Stop staring at her, FREAK!" Demetri said. I looked. Jane WAS staring at me.  
"Aro won't be happy you're upsetting our guest." Felix said.  
"I don't mind. I'm used to being stared at." I smiled.  
"Your eyes, they possess me." she said. Then she stopped herself. I don't see how; they are brown, hazel, and green and layered like a marble. Then again, I could understand where she was coming from.  
"SO what talent does Aro see in you?" Demetri asked. Jane swatted him on the back of his head.  
"Shut up before we make you walk home!" Jane threated. She was scary, but I don't know why it still made me laugh to myself. Maybe because they were so amusing and they were acting natural even though I was the foreigner? Whatever the case, it did help to release the tension that was beginning to fill me.  
"I can't tell you. I made a promise. Are we almost there?" I closed my eyes and started to feel my surroundings; it was so neutral and reminded me a lot of the number 7. I could almost feel the façade.

I didn't expect the adventure that was getting into the fortress. There was a series of turns and leaps and other ridiculous tasks. The tunnels were dark and damp; on top of that, they continued at what I assumed was their regular pace without even stopping to consider if I needed a little time to adjust to their normal lives. Inconsiderate assholes. It made me like them just a fraction more than previously. No sympathy for the newbie, I chose to come

"Hello Aro, it's a pleasure to meet you." I addressed Aro as soon as I stood at the base of his throne.  
"Ok course, dear. I would say the same, but I haven't formally met you yet." He held his hand out which I took without hesitation.

"Ah ha. I see." he muttered to himself. "You're the one I've been looking for!" he said. I laughed internally at how silly he was.  
"What do I look like?" he asked after digging a little more. I closed my eyes and 'felt' him  
"A red 49." I said. He was an odd one to take in, and it was almost a little scary.  
"So, I presume you want to meet the love of your life?" he asked. I nodded, I didn't want to insult him and I didn't want to be desperate, that's why I didn't trust my voice.  
"As you wish. Jane, would you please show our guest to Alec?" he said.  
"Yes, of course Aro, maybe we should catch up some more in the morning?" she laughed like the old friends they were. I could see why Grandpa liked it here. It seemed fun, especially with all of the teasing.


	3. Chapter 3

_Why can't I remember anything?_ _And why was I only wearing a guy's shirt?_ This is not something that Alice would've liked. No bra, no panties. Just a freaking shirt. I sat up and brushed my black hair out the way.  
"What the hell am I wearing?" I asked no one in particular. I was in pajamas before I went to sleep. Or was I? _I only remember being led down to a dark, heavy door and here I am now. Did I really go to sleep?_  
"Your clothes didn't look comfortable, so I adjusted them." I looked at Alec. All the breath left my left my lungs and I couldn't help but gape at him.  
"You changed my clothes? What the heck? What time is it anyway?" I tried to move all of my glossy black hair out of the way.  
"I apologize." He didn't sound like he was sorry.  
"Whatever, I hope you didn't enjoy the show too much," I buttoned two more buttons, "But you never told me how long I've been here."  
"About 5 minutes. I felt that before I get to introduce myself and talk to you, we should meet on fair terms."  
"Really? Fair? Undressing me and knocking me unconscious is not fair. My name is JC for Jheneva Coraline Call. And you are Alec Volturi, twin brother of Jane. Aro and Carlisle arranged for me to come here because I have had the biggest crush on you ever since ever.  
"You like me?" he asked, shocked.  
"Why are you so surprised? You had to know how perfect you are."  
"Outside I may be attractive, but my inside usually scares everyone away." I could totally relate.  
"Same here."  
"So you're just sent here in hopes that I fall in love with you and live happily ever after?" he was careful with his word choice. It sounded almost as if he was setting up a protective barrier around himself to keep the fakes out_. He reminded me of my favorite sound; soft raindrops splashing on the sun roof of a parked car_. I just rolled my eyes.  
"Actually that didn't quite answer the question." I let out a deep breath. I laid back down on the soft pillows filled with his scent. _When does he have time to lay here? _My wavy hair cascaded around me. It was really becoming a problem being waist length. I picked up a strand_, I should straighten it._ I prefer my natural waves, more entertaining, when I straighten it, it's usually because I have nothing better to do with my life.  
"So you're ignoring me now?" he asked. I nodded, covering my face in a totally sophisticated manner. That was a lie; I just picked up a pillow and smothered myself with it.  
"That's really pissing me off." he sighed and left it at that. I got up.  
"Pissing you off?" I warned. Silence. I wordlessly got off the bed and found some clothes in my luggage. Designer. Alice packed me a killer wardrobe, no doubt. Instead of rummaging through it in the presence of Alec, I decided to drag it into the bathroom with me.  
"The bathroom is through that door." He pointed at a door next to what I assumed was a closet.

I looked at my stunning eyes in the mirror. Not trying to be conceited though. I found my brush and removed all of the tangles from my hair, perfect for the fishtail braid I was about to put in. When the water was hot enough, I finally stepped in.

While scrubbing my skin pink (like always), I remembered Alec. He liked me? I couldn't be too sure. But he was hurt when I didn't answer him... So yes? No? GAH! Who cares at this point? _You do._Shut up._ Whatever._

I finished blow drying my hair, rubbing mousse through it, and fishtailed it. I chose simple black footie pajamas; no that simple, they had skulls on them. _Why did I choose this? _Oh yeah, _I'm freaking adorable!_

I opened the door and tossed my things in the closet. I turned and Alec was less than a foot away from me. I held in the urge to yelp. I kicked him.

"Don't do that, you almost gave me a heart attack!" I said. He laughed at me. He was shirtless; I didn't mind. But I was supposed to be upset at him.  
"Where are you going?" he asked.  
"Anywhere, but here." I said. He didn't move.  
"Do you like me?" I asked. I was proud my voice didn't break. He looked startled at my boldness.

"..." I sighed, rolling my eyes. I maneuvered around him, grabbing my phone off of the nightstand  
"Please come back." he said, he wasn't begging, just a small request.  
"You didn't answer the question." I said.  
"What about my question?" he asked.  
"What about it?" I said, no emotion at all. It was cold. I opened the door.  
"This isn't over." he said. I paused and turned around. I didn't say a word, and for a moment, I wondered why I was being such a bitch. And then I remembered that I'm a girl, it's in my nature to make guys feel like they did everything wrong. I opened the door only to realize that I have no idea where to go. I've only been in this castle for two hours. _You can't pussy out now._ I let the door close and kept one palm flat of the stone wall at all times. It was cold down here,_ all of the valuable members have rooms here_, five stories under the basement. _Jane is close._ Jane, the only one I know well enough to harass. I held my eyes close as I walked. I couldn't just walk blindly, even though that is exactly what I was doing. I had to sense her presence. She's synonymous with the sound of a crow rustling through in a silhouetted tree at midnight. That is what Jane 'looks' like in my mind. I stopped when I finally found what I was looking for. My palm was flat on a dark door; I knew it was hers. I knocked before wondering if she was inside.

"Here so soon? I thought you and my brother would hit it off." She reverted to something more comfortable as well.  
"I felt suffocated. I needed air and you are the only one that I actually know here." I replied.  
"Come on inside then." And to my surprise, Felix was sitting on her bed, no shirt.


	4. Chapter 4

Alec's POV

I punched a hole in the wall. _Who the hell do they think they are? They just send in a stunning beauty just to make me feel better? That's not how it works. Now, I think I'm getting attached. Isn't that ridiculous? I feel like she's the part of my life I've been looking for, and then I basically called her a whore. How could I have been so foolish? I've waited centuries for someone like her, and I just let her slip through my fingers. _

The table broke under my extraneous force; I flung it across the room where it collapsed in on itself against the wall. I stopped myself before I did something I regret, brushing the drywall off my knuckles and I flopped on the bed_. Jesus Christ, I need to do something. My life needs to start getting a lot better. But how am I just going to walk up to her and say, "I'm madly in love with you?" She would think I've gone insane! And then she'll never be able to reciprocate my feelings for her. _

_Should I go look for her?_

Walking into my closet and fingering my robe I wondered, _would she reject me if I were to go look for her?_ Maybe if I dressed super sexy she'll have no choice but to come back with me.

_Get a grip. You've only known her for all of 45 minutes! 30 of those minutes, she was in the shower!_

I never felt this much like a douchebag before. I feel so… connected. I need to find her, and I need to make things right. I decided to just forgo my robe all together and just opt for a pair of black skinny jeans, a silver studded belt, black converse and a Suicide Silence shirt. _Your wardrobe is too emo, freak._

It brought a half smile to my face for a jiffy. It was broad daylight outside, so before I left my room, I went back for a hoodie. It was a simple, black hoodie, but a hoodie nonetheless; I decided to leave it unzipped, or else there would have been no good reason to wear My suicide Silence shirt.

_Pins._ That is all I saw when I pulled open my top drawer: Asking Alexandria, Chelsea Grin, Snow Patrol, Evanescence, Xandria, Nightwish, Lacuna Coil, Superbus, Bring Me the Horizon, Black Veiled Brides, AWOLnation, all kinds of bands. I had a bunch of different pins. Some phrases, some pictures, others band names. This is my generic life in a nutshell. Well technically, a nut shell.

The halls were completely empty when I opened the door.. I guess everyone was in the 'Family Room'. I ambled. I still don't have anything planned out, no grand gestures, not even a last minute thought, just going to throw caution in the wind and look for that beautiful girl who stumbled over my threshold. I do not even know her whole name and yet I'm risking my skin by looking for her in broad daylight, I knew I should've retrieved her when she was gone for more than 2 hours.

"God Alec, how emo can you get?" I hissed at my sister's remark.

"Is it that girl?" Cauis asked. I personally didn't like Cauis, he was just too evil. I may be evil, but I wasn't on his grand level of evilness.

"No." I said. I leaned against the wall in a far corner, my thoughts were VERY occupied. They looked at me, and I glared until they slowly they turned away. I made a little fortress using the haze of my 'talent'. _I messed up, big time. I should've never let her leave. I should have grabbed her and never let her go. I'm SUCH an idiot. Where can she be? Where should I go look for her? Where can I find her?_


	5. Chapter 5

I feel like shit. _And you look like shit._ Jane had kept me up all night just to torture me. Felix held me down while she repeatedly used her powers to hurt me.

"_Scream and I'll turn it up a notch" Jane threatened maliciously._

"_What do you want from me?" I whispered, my throat felt hoarse as she was slowly amping up the pain._

"_You like pain, don't you? So why are you fighting me? Just give me what I want." I don't know what she was referring to, so I just shook my head at her. _

"_What do you want?" I asked again._

"_A happy ending." I couldn't wrap my head what she was saying, so I just took the pain. The world swirling red and black. My mind turning into jelly and I couldn't help the fact that I liked the way this pain felt._

They finally let me go when I admitted that I enjoyed the pain which was a mere two hours ago. Now, I was on my way around town. I felt changes, being tortured really did show me things that I didn't realize. I did like pain, much more than I thought. I remember tripping and cutting my forehead on the counter and pressing my fingertips into it so that it would sting and burn more. All those repressed emotions were coming back to me.

That might be the reason why I found myself outside of a tattoo parlor_. If you don't like it, you can always take it back out._ Sure.

"Hello ma'am, what can I do for you today?" The man who greeted me had huge gauges in his ears.

"I would like piercings." I explained simply. _Getting pierced in Italy? Don't you know how bad the neighborhood is that you're in?_ Shut up.

"Where?" he sounded annoyed.

"Industrial, eyebrow, belly button, and corset down my back. Please?" I replied with as much hate as he had given me.

"Sure just wait five minutes."

It was dark by the time I finally did make it back to the castle. The dark blond hair that used to go down my back is currently black and slightly past my shoulders. I did donate the extra to charity, so yay! It was straightened as well, so I guess I looked pretty badass. _People move out of the way when you walk by, and it's not because you look like a super model._ Why do I always have to be so antagonistic? _Sigh_, but it was true. I could _see_ the yellow anxiousness and fear pouring out of them.

After what seemed like hours, I finally made it to the entrance grate._ It was five minutes, if you didn't insist on wearing those Doc Martens; you wouldn't have to stomp around. _Whatever. As long as I don't break one of my finely manicured nails, I'll survive. The only problem is trying to cover it. _Just lift it over your head and jump_. Smart_. Great job misjudging the depth, Sherlock._ Shut up. I had to brush the dirt off of my leather pants, the contents of my purse spilling. Five missed calls, maybe I shouldn't have left my phone on silent all day.

As I neared the main entrance, I heard the soft murmurs of voices. It was evening time, so of course they would be semi-quiet. I was about to raise my hand to open the doors, but someone beat me to it. Jane.

"Hey, hi! You're back." she paused, giving me the one over, "Alec, your pet is back." she giggled. Jane giggled? I winced at what unfortunate act that was about to be bestowed upon me.

"You dyed and cut your hair?" Chelsea asked.

"Cut it? Yes. Straightened it? Yes. Dyed it? Yes." I could've just said yes, but where was the fun in that?

"Well if the carpet matches the drapes." Felix murmured. I rolled my eyes. He reminded me of the ever bad influence of none other than: Emmett, my dad. I just brushed past them all and made my way into the elevator. The bell dinged and the doors blew open.

"Holy shit." Alec looked into my eyes.

"Aw look, someone let the little Goth out of his corner." I purred in the most sarcastic voice I could manage.

"I could say the same thing about you." The doors closed behind me, leaving me in closed quarters with my love.


	6. Elevator

"Where were you headed?" he asked me carefully. I ignored him, instead focusing on the not so amusing buttons of the elevator. _What sound is that? My Immortal? Whose day was it to choose elevator music? Probably your boo thang_. Why do I think to myself so much? This song was beautiful; I just love Amy Lee's voice. This song was like the sky during a storm.

"I know you hear me talking to you dammit!" Was he talking to me? And here I was crooning over some famous singer? Hmph, serves him right.

"That's how we're going to play?" I didn't expect him to spin me around and hit the emergency stop button, halting us midway down the shaft. I was once again ripped from my thoughts by his beautiful voice.

"Say something to me." This time it wasn't angry, it was almost a plea. My mind dissolved faster than acetone on packing peanuts. I was suddenly thrown back headfirst into reality.

"What do you want me to say?" He seemed more upset with that sentence than he was with my silence.

"I don't know. Can we… Can we just start over?" he asked.

"There are no second chances for first impressions." I offered. I wasn't going to forgive him if he didn't even try to apologize; he just wanted to wipe the slate clean, nope, not today.

"I'm sorry for knocking you unconscious the moment I met you and changing your clothes. Your clothes were full of exhaustion and fatigue and they were dirty, so I sent them to the washer and dressed you in something more comfortable." It was almost on cue. I wasn't expecting that from him, why didn't he give me that explanation before? _Well, you weren't really hearing it before._ Shut up.

"And I know I didn't say it directly, but I'm sorry for insinuating that you were a whore. I just wanted to protect myself just in case it was another set up. You wouldn't believe how many times they have tried to send someone for me to magically fall in love with. I just got tired of them thing that I need someone to make me happy." Of course, I couldn't stay mad for long.

"That sucks bro. Haha, yeah you're forgiven." _Totally nailed it._ I winced a little internally.

"Bro? Well that was unexpected but okay."


	7. Chapter 6

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"After we got ourselves out of the elevator situation, we started talking and actually discovered a lot about one another. Like, did you know he and Jane were almost burned at the stake for being 'witches' and that is what shaped their powers to be the way that they are today? Go figure. I also told him that my whole name is Jheneva Coraline Cullen, mostly because my mom lost a bet and had to make that my middle name. Cue the internal cringing. He also made the executive decision to start calling me Jhene (I actually think I could like the name)./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"There is one thing that I did want to do; seduce him. That didn't seem like it was going to be such an easy task. He was too involved with trying to learn more about me, and I was just trying to get my first time out of the way. emAnd you plan on losing your virginity without telling him first? Suave. /emShut up. I couldn't describe the unsettling lavender feeling in my stomach. It shouldn't hurt that bad. emSo go ahead, seduce him./em I will./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"I had previously excused myself to his restroom to change into my pajamas, little does he know that I have this plan cooked up. I was careful to choose a satin and lace two piece set that shows off my back; that way I can show off all my piercings at one. emYou only have three; industrial, eyebrow, and nose. Oh wait, you have that one going down your back./em Yep. I couldn't get the belly button piercing because I don't have enough fat to pinch, so I substituted it the nose piercing, where would I be if it wasn't for me? emNowhere./em Shush. I braced myself, but first I found the fluffiest bathrobe he owned and wrapped it around myself. I didn't want to let him know the game that I was playing. When I opened the door, I could see him resting on his bed, it seemed as though my appearance didn't fluster him. emYeah, damn him for not being attractive to a girl in a fluffy bathrobe who appears to be five because she has her hair in pigtails. All you're missing is a rubber ducky./emAnyways./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"I used whatever bravery I had left and shut the door, while leaping on him. I had the element of surprise on myself. I landed on his torso and held his wrists above his head./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Do you like me or not?" I demanded, playfully, of course. He looked shocked and seemed to shy away from the question./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Can you let me up?" he struggled against my grip. I was relatively strong, but it was mostly the position helped. If he were to hold me in this exact same manor, I would be defenseless. emYou are defenseless anyways! He has the ability to make you numb. You only have to ability to feel color, smell sound and taste words./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Not until you tell me." I purred and he sighed while looking at me. He almost did a double take, it was as if he was seeing past the depths of my mind, and peering into my soul. Like I was his angel. I looked back, not with the same look as him, because truthfully, I don't wear my heart on my sleeve when it comes to boys, well at least in the past, he is the only one who I've had to chase like this. He looked away for a moment, let out a deep breath and looked back at me./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Get off of me." he said. As hard as I try to make myself look, I couldn't deny that it hurt me just a little. I willingly obliged and moved off of him, sitting on his large bed./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Ha, you thought you were going to get me." I should've seen this coming. He pounced on me and I could feel my resistance fading. I didn't have feeling in my body; I could only see and hear. He scooped me up like I was lighter than a mere feather./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Of course I love you, I spilled my soul to you, and I plan to tell you more later. I'm just not going to let you call the shots. emspan style="max-height: 999999px; text-decoration: underline;"strongI/strong/span/em wear the pants in this relationship. Don't forget it. And yes we're together, when did it happen? In the elevator. And no I won't release you from my hold because I want you to know that I can and will dominate you anytime I see fit." I wanted to laugh so damn bad and tell him he was full of it, but I couldn't speak. Usually I wore the pants and I would command my partner to do whatever I wanted, but I guess I was going to have to accept the fact that I can't win the war, only some of the battles. I wasn't going to fight, it seemed like it was going to be fun to actually be the girl in the relationship./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Luckily for me, he released me soon enough. I could see the dark misting reabsorbing into his pale skin./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Any objections?" he asked, which was nice of himem. He asked you a question after he unfroze you, not really all that nice./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""I love the very essence of your being." I said. His head titled to the side like a confused puppy. He pulled me closer until we kissed, our lips moving in sync together. He licked my bottom lip, asking ME for entrance, which I happily granted him. Our tongues fought for dominance. I ended up having to give it to him, I like having control of my body./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""I think we're both wearing many clothes." I offered after a minute of tongue wrestling. He quickly shrugged off his jacket and dropped it on the floor, no hesitation. emWow, he just continues on, no questions about it? You should've asked for a million dollars./em Puh-lease, I carry more than that in my wallet. Our kiss deepened as he cupped my. I let out a soft moan in his mouth; my hands going to his belt buckle, I hurriedly undid it. The fabric was constricting us, as soon as I undid it, my fingers started raking through his fine, silky, chin length hair./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Where are we headed with this?" he asked me very tenderly, resting his forehead against mine./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Wherever you think this is going, it is." I whispered back. He tried to wrap his arms around my back, but the pain flared from the piercings I got about 3 hours ago./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Did I do something wrong?" he immediately leaped back./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""No, my back is just sensitive. Sorry. Please continue." I crawled, in the most sexy way possible, to where he was. I playfully licked my lips and undid the button on his black jeans with my teeth, I used my hands to finish pulling them off./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""That was... sexy. Where did you learn that?" he asked, I didn't reply, instead I pushed him onto his back, I didn't know what happen, but suddenly he was on top of me! emDid he just flip the tables? I think I'm okay with that, actually. /emWhile he was fisting my hair, I ripped his shirt open out of sheer frustration with the buttonsem. Don't forget to memorize every detail of his pale skin./em Done and done./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""I know you're a virgin, and I really don't want to hurt you." He whispered in my ear. Most guys would've asked, 'Are you sure about this?' or 'Once you do this, you can never go back. Apparently NOT Alec, he didn't ask me once about my feelings; he's been wanting this as well... For MUCH longer than I have, except this shouldn't be as hard for him, it's not his first time, as a vampire yes, but he had sex once in his human life, but never since then./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""So we're basically two amateurs trying to get our freak on, great." I hadn't meant to say that out loud, but there it was, out in the open./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""It will be a great learning experience for the both of us. In another note, what are you hiding under that unflattering bathrobe?" his hands went to untie the cloth belt, but he was stopped by a knock on the door./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Open up!" It sounded like Jane; the walls were super reinforced to prevent the possibilities of anyone outside the room hearing any illicit activities taking place. emHow loud did she need to yell?/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""What the hell do you want?" he growled. It was animalistic in a way. It turned me on- emSoo not the time!/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Alec hurriedly pulled on some sweat pants, and nothing else. It was like he gave a whopping total of zero fucks. I sat cross legged on the floor watching the movie that we paused, Warm Bodies. His lack of fucks was even more evident by the way he swung the second door open./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"I really had to admire the architectural structure of this room. There was a 'reception' room that had a creamy leather couch and wine red rug, and then there was another door that opens up to the room that we are in. In this room, there are two doors, one for the HUGE walk-in closet, and one for the master bathroom./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Aro requested your presence." Felix said. Alec growled at him./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""I'll take a raincheck." he replied, carelessly./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Of course, we'll deliver the message to Aro-" Demetri replied, careful not to piss him off./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Sorry, it can't wait; now get your candy ass in there before we all have to suffer for your actions." Jane was throwing the punches this time./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""I'll have to take a raincheck." He replied to me wistfully, I just waved as the door closed behind the three of them. emSo close. /emI ended up nodding off while watching span style="max-height: 999999px; text-decoration: underline;"Rent./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Hi Jhene." Alec's voice was soft in my ear. He lifted me off of the floor very carefully, but the pressure on my bad made me wince./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Did I do something wrong?" he spoke in fear of actually hurting me./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""No, my back just hurts. It's okay, I can stand." He actually let me stand on my own two legs./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""I want to see what your back looks like, it seems to be causing you pain and maybe I can tell you why." He offered really nicely, so it saddened me to say…/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""No, I'm sorry, but I'm tired and if I start undressing, I might not be able to stop." I yawned and rubbed my eyes, stretching my arms all the way out./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Isn't that what we were about to do?" he unbuttoned his white shirt, showing his pale abs./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Yeah, but we got interrupted and I became tired." I lay on the bed, covering my head with a pillow scented like him./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Fine, whatever. I'm headed for the shower." He disappeared into the closet, reappeared, and disappeared into the bathroom; I didn't get up until I could hear the water running. emJust remove the robe and sit on the bed seductively./em Sure. Can do. I left the robe on the back of the bathroom door and turned off the tv. I even went the extra mile to dim the lights. emOnly thing left to do is sit and wait./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Luckily for me, I didn't have to wait long. He appeared wearing only a bathrobe, all the steam from his shower flooding out behind him./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""What the-" he didn't finish his sentence./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""You really didn't think I was letting you off that easily, did you?" I stood up and started to move towards him./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Wait, I want to take in all of you." He walked to me and moved his hands down my arms, the contrast of his pale skin against my olive toned was not lost on me, and neither was the coolness of his touch on my hot skin./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Can I finally see your back?" it was almost a beg, he didn't really give me a choice because he picked me up and turned me around anyways./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""It really didn't hurt as bad as it looks." He lightly traced over each loop with his fingertips./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""I like it." He turned me back around so that I could stare into his beautiful red eyes./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""I guess we're both Gothic freaks then." I gave him a heart melting smile. Finally, someone who can appreciate me for me. Someone who understands me. Someone I can be myself around. He's my everything. Suddenly, the passion from our earlier session resumed. His hands reached behind my back to undo my bra. emAre you sure about this?/em Yes. Positive? emThis is the first time you will ever be naked in front of someone and have sex. Are you ready for this?/em Yes, shuddup./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"I loved the way his strong hands caressed my back. It was everything I wanted, I felt protected, treasured and loved./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""I love you." I murmured into his soft hair, he pulled back, studying my eyes./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Don't play with my emotions." I wasn't. emDid you notice that you're topless, but he still is able to maintain solid eye contact? Marry him./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""I mean it." I made my voice strong so he knows I mean business./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Really?" I stared past his eyes and straight into his soul."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Yes. I love you." I repeated. He was silent, but just when I thought he wasn't going to say it back, he surprised me./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""I love you too." Our lips met again, and this time there were no interruptions./p 


	8. Lemon

He grabbed me by my hips and set me on the edge of the bed, spreading my legs.

"May I?" he asked tenderly. I had no idea what he was talking about, so I just nodded my head. He removed my underwear, sliding them completely down my legs. _No going back now._ I know that's the point. I was completely naked in front of him, and yet I wasn't nervous.

"I do believe you are still wearing too many clothes." I stated, or tried to, my voice came out as a broken whisper.

"My apologies. Hold up, you have your pubic hair waxed into the shape of a heart?" I blushed, little did I know that my blush would go all the way down past my navel and reddening my pubic area. I felt pink and Alec was an amused yellow.

"Serious question. Is it okay if I have sex with you in this position? I don't want you on your back if it's going to hurt you. You'll be feeling enough pain as it is." I just nodded, reaching out to undo his towel.

"The suspense is killing me." He let me pull him close to me, the bed was the perfect height to make things go smoothly.

I quickly removed the towel leaving us both naked, together. I bit my bottom lip as he gently eased himself into me. _Ouch._ I did not think the pain would be this bad. I pulled him close to me, squeezing the life out of him. _Holy shit it hurts!_ I barely noticed him patting my back and stroking my hair.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think it would hurt this bad." he whispered gently, sending shivers down my spine.

"I still want you." He didn't anything else before gently continuing, ignoring my hisses (not of protest.)

He went slowly and the more accustomed I became to his length, the faster he went. I dug my nails deeper and deeper into his back, good thing he won't mark easily. He continued on until we both came.

"It gets better each time, I promise." I looked into his eyes, believing him. I was wordless. I didn't have anything to say. _It was good_. Duh. But- just. Too many emotions! I was drowning in colors. Sensory overload! I couldn't take it. There was burgundy red- pain. Red flecked with gold- lust. Violet red- love. That was the strongest one. Royal purple- trust. Baby blue- confusion. I was the confused one, and that was causing him to become confused. It was too much. _I told you that you weren't ready!_ I was and I still am! I couldn't take it. I backed away from him; pulling sheets to cover my body. I was scared, terrified. I never experienced this kind of overload. It was like I was a unicorn snorting glitter and riding down a rainbow. I love him, and my first time was perfect, but my synesthesia. Damn it. It has NEVER been this bad. My blood smelled sharp, it was a stinging, ringing smell. At this point, I was shaking. I couldn't control myself, and despite my best attempts, tears streaming down my face. When I closed my eyelids, I was blinded by light. It was scary, this feeling. Being all alone.

"Jenny!" I was pulled out of my internal monologue by the sound of his voice. I didn't even realize his arms were around me, holding me close. _Tell him. Free yourself from this hell hole that you're suffering in._

"Please answer me. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Please." After 5 more minutes I finally found my voice to reply.

"It's not your fault. You were perfect. Everything you did was perfect. I am just facing a sensory overload. I'm sorry." I nuzzled into his neck while he wiped away my tears.

"What?" and I spent the neck 20 minutes relaying to him every little thing that was wrong with me.

"Synesthesia? That sounds awesome." He made me feel like less of a freak, he made me feel whole.

"I really love you. I know you will never break my heart." I kissed him tenderly. Bad idea. I couldn't stop either of us from deepening the kiss. He gently pushed me on my back. _Round two? So soon? You're going to need therapy if you thought your senses were bad now._ Shush.

This time was even sweeter than last time. He was a thousand times more delicate than last time. He paid attention to every little detail of my body and used it to make me feel better. I tried hard to do my part; arching my back, bucking my hips against his, rubbing his back.

"Oh shit! I forgot! How is your back?" wow, he as late.

"Ah! I love this pain. This kind of pain feels good. I love being sore, it's the best feeling in the world! I remember one time I ran so long, the next day I couldn't get out of bed because my legs were searing in pain. That's the best kind of pain." I hadn't meant to say so much, but there it was out in the open.

"You like pain? I wish I had Jane's talent so you could get your fix every night." He smiled. The laughter faded from my voice.

"What's wrong?" He asked, suddenly serious. I whimpered when he stopped moving. "If you want me to continue, you will answer me." I had no choice; I was too damn close. I just whimpered louder, praying that he would continue. _You better talk quick_. I could feel my orgasm fading away.

"The first night I was here, she held me down and tortured me." I could see his expression harden as he became furious.

"WHAT?" He. Was. PISSED.

"Please Alec." I bucked my hips into his again. He was trying to get up, but I flipped us so that I was on top.

"How dare she?!" I whimpered and his attention snapped back, "Don't worry cupcake, I'll take care of you." He threw me back on the bed. Like seriously picked me up and slammed me down, the loops on my back begging in protest. He slammed into me, making me moan. _Yeah, das rite. Tell him you like it rough_. Apparently he already knows. His nails dug into my hips, my back arching off of the bed. He slammed into me so hard, my head hit the headboard. I loved the soreness combined with the forceful thrusting. I couldn't help but moan louder. He bent over to tease my nipples with his cool tongue. It hurts so damn good! The room was swarming with burgundy and blood red.

"I'm so close!" I moaned into his ears. Everything south of my navel was going crazy in spasms. He gave me a small grin of triumph.

"I know, I can feel it. I love the way you clench harder and harder with each thrust I give you." He thrust one more time and I could feel myself becoming even more unnerved. I climaxed HARD. My world came crashing down with weird tastes of tree bark, high pitched and some deep bass moans and grunts.

And then he did the most vampire thing possible. At the peak of my climax, he sunk his teeth deep into my neck. It hurt like hell and I loved it. I could feel my life leaving me, but in the best way possible. All the blood loss left me lightheaded and overjoyed. Eventually he pulled away from me and rewrapped me in the sheets.

"Thank you, that was perfect." I kissed him tenderly.

"Thank you, now go to sleep my angel, I'll see you in the morning."

"I'll dream about you." I said. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight against his chest. Like I was the last package of Kool-Aid in a crackhead's house. I giggled at my own joke.

"What-" I silenced him with a kiss.

"Good night." I said. I closed my eyes, and before I could even hear what he murmured to me, I was out.


	9. Chapter 7

The sun shined through the windows. It danced on Alec's skin like he was a diamond refracting bright light.

"Yeah, wonderful way to wake a girl up, 'I'm sure she won't mind losing her vision this early in the morning'." I rubbed my forehead. He turned to me; eyes more bone chilling than the usual crimson.

"Morning." he said. I shook the blankets off me.

"So, is meal time over, or do I have to run for my life?" I asked playfully, sitting up. He rolled his eyes.

"You can be a real pain in the ass." he mumbled. Oh, so it's like that now.

"Aww, you can be a real pain in my va- are you always this grumpy when you have sex?" I said in a teasing tone, ignoring his growls that were directed towards me. I held my hands up in defense, giving him a flirty smile, he finally cracked a grin.

"I need a shower." I said, actually I didn't. My body was like a vampire's, it doesn't sweat, which means no odor, I smell like a bird's chirping early in the morning. I hurried to jump off the bed and bolt to the bathroom, clothes in hand.

"You do not need a shower, sex hair looks good on you." before I could argue, my back was on the bed.

"Well, that was a great way to start the day." I kissed his cheek. He was nice enough to laugh at my lameness.

"Eww, now I smell all girly and feminine." he said. _You can smell feminine? That doesn't even make sense!_ I was puzzled, weird vampires, not smelling sound and shit.

"You are just going to have to wait till I finish my shower, because I don't want you ruining my pretty time." I smiled, triggering him to roll his eyes.

"See ya!" and he practically shoved me off him, jerk. _That's how you like your men._ Rawr.

_Showers are really therapeutic._ Dyeing my hair was the best decision I made in a long time, it was great being back to black. _Once you go black, you never go back._ True. The mirror finally cleared of fog and I was delighted by what I saw. My skin was... GLOWING! My smile was brighter than normal. I sighed, too obvious of the previous night, and yet, I didn't care. I am happy with who I'm with and what we did. I dressed, leaving my clothes in the hamper, and went back to the main room.

"You look positively radiant." Alec noted with a hint of the good kind of yellowness.

"Thanks, I owe it all to a guy whom I love more than I ever thought I could've." I kissed him on his pretty mouth.

"I would like to prove that theory, but we have to go." He said while managing to get out of my grasp.

"What, why?" I asked, trying to move closer to him, but I ended up backing him into a corner.

"First, the maid is making her rounds and I don't want to make her feel awkward," that was a lie, he never really cared about other's feelings, "And I have a vampire meeting to attend and I don't want you here to fend for yourself." There was some violet to his words, so I felt as though I should believe him.

"Fine, what are those meetings about?" I asked, taking a step, he backed farther into the corner.

"I can't tell you."

"So can I come?" I asked, my lips inches from his.

"Yes, we have so much to discuss, it's ridiculous."

"Why can't we-" my legs went numb and the words stopped. I felt icy blue running in my veins, my head was spinning and it was the freakiest thing ever. I'd rather feel pain than go numb. Pain is an indication that I'm alive, that I can still feel; feeling nothing is scary. I don't know what to do; it makes me lose sense of reality.

"Sorry cupcake, I can't give in to temptation this early." He kissed me. I can't even feel it. Then all of my feelings returned with a vengeance.

"Fine. Let's go to your 'meeting'." _You're going to give him the slip, right?_ No doubt.

It wasn't that bad of a trip, the elevator was a fun little with people boarding and giving us sly glances. _They know. _Who cares? We arrived at the meeting room. I've never seen arches so great. I really don't want to be here.

"Alec. Would you mind coming here for a second?" Chelsea called him over while analyzing a some plans.

"Can you stay right here for a sec? I have to go talk to Chelsea."

"Sure, go handle your business." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek. _Claiming him as your property, bold move. _Lucky for me, he didn't mind. _This would be the perfect time to escape._ Yes, but I don't want him to think that I was kidnapped. _Text him. _And so I will.

But I didn't. Taking off is just rude to him, he put a lot of effort into trying to get me to go to this meeting with him, it would just heartless if I left for no reason other than the fact that I don't want to be here. _Pussy. You've gotten soft in your old age. _So, I love him, I can't just leave. I was too involved with my internal dilemma; I didn't even realize the cold arm that wrapped around my waist.

"Hey cupcake, you're too fine for my brother to leave you here alone. Someone might swoop in and lick your icing off." Jane's soft voice purred in my ear.

"Go away." I whispered, turning to face her. _She's so short I bet she can sit on the sidewalk without her feet touching the ground. _Somehow, that helped me calm down.

"You told my brother how I held you in my room and tortured you. Did you tell him how you begged for more? How you loved the sensation?" she wrapped her fist in my hair and pulled.

"Go away. Please."

"Beg harder, I want you to-" she stopped her threat when Alec turned around to look at me; words could not describe how much anger that look was full of. She immediately let go of my hair and jumped 10 feet back. _He scares her? But he is a thousand times more passive than she is._ That's when it clicked; Jane was only more intimidating. She could direct pain towards anyone with painful accuracy, but Alec's gift snuck up on you. It creeps up on you and he could knock someone out without them even understanding what just happened. At least with Jane's gift you could anticipate the outcome, but with Alec there was nothing to prepare for_. The unknown if far more scary than the known._ A cold shiver went down my spine.

"I thought I made myself clear before." He kept his voice even, but I could feel the emotion of his words, they left a cold, electrifying taste in my mouth. _He's staking his claim too._ Really? I didn't notice the way his arms wrapped around me and pulled me close into his side

"It's sickening. You two are engulfed in each other's scent. It's in your hair, your skin. Hell, it's even in her blood!" she made it a point to illustrate her disgust.

"Are you mad that Felix-" his words cut off and that's when I realized what she was doing.

"Now brother, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." She cocked her head to the side and narrowed her eyes, she crazy. It's official. Jane has gone crazy. _She better not ever lose control, Alec is going to kick her ass._ It's none of my concern_. Do something! She is hurting the love of your life, you better do something! Anything!_

"Jane, please stop."

"Make me."

"Baby girl, you really don't want to see me pissed. This is my last time. Release the love of my life, or I will rain hell on you." I hoped to intimidate her with looks, but apparently my combat boots, leather pants and backless shirt weren't doing their jobs.

"Make one step towards me, and I'll crank it up." I looked at Alec, whose weight I was now supporting and mouthed 'I'm sorry' while sitting him on the floor.

"Bring it, bitch." I threatened. The energy change in the room was evident. _You know what happened the last time you did this._ Who cares, she wants to fight, and I suggest a fight. We charged at the same time, fighting hand to hand.

My fighting skills were slightly better, but she fights dirtier than what was strictly necessary. Towards the end when she started to lose, she turned her powers on me, but I wasn't having it this time. When she was airborne about to pounce on me, I kicked her in the stomach and sent her across the room. My synesthesia usually hinders me by making me experience things that people cannot remotely relate to. It also is great because I can make people experience their worst fear. It takes some super natural energy and manifests itself into a personal hell for the person I release it on. So I released the beast. The black, slimy goop poured from my hands and slithered to where she was on the floor and forced it's way into her body; it wasn't anything lethal, but it was sure to make her live in her personal nightmare for a few days.

"What was that?" she tried to vomit, but it ended up in dry heaves. The psychosis was sure to kick in at any moment.

"A present, never mess with me again. When I say I'll make it rain hell, I mean it." She started clawing at her skull, begging me to take it out. I didn't care anymore, my only concern was Alec.

"Are you okay?" tenderness dripping from my voice.

"Yeah, but can you explain what that was?" he asked me while taking my hand.

"Sure, but after this meeting. We're already late, we can't afford anymore delays."


	10. Chapter 8

I kept thinking about what I got myself into during the meeting. A party. With Alice, a party would mean that we party until the deer come home. There'd be bright lights, drinks, and not to mention, the best clothes known to anyone that has ever lived with a fashion obsessed vampire. But these are not so civilized vampires... Well in a way, they are. They didn't sink their fangs into my neck the first second they got. I was still living, that's ALWAYS a plus. But something bothered me more than getting fanged by anyone in here. Alec. Last night was a new experience; Alec is my first, my last and my only. _Hopefully_. Even though I tried to play it off, it WAS painful. It was this burn- My thoughts were interrupted by Chelsea's chatter.

"Ok, so I was thinking for costumes for our Halloween party." I groaned at her enthusiasm, this is going to be a long day. Chelsea's positive attitude irritates me more than life itself. She sounds like green paint on a gray wall.

"What do you have in mind, oh brilliant one?" I said with pure sarcasm.

"That's not the polite way to ask a question." Aro chided. I rolled my eyes. He smirked in half amusement and that moment made me realize that I do not give a solid fuck. Why should I? Besides the fact that I was in a city made of vampires did not faze me. They are so fake that it irritates me. I'm sure after another month, they'll show their true colors, but until then why should I respect someone who can't even show me who they really are?

"Pay attention." Alec whispered it lowly, for my ears only. Did I mention how much I didn't care? I'd rather smell the number 27 than sit here.

"Jheneva. Do you have anything to add?" Chelsea smiled at me.

"Not at all Princess." I gave her the eeriest smile I could muster. I leaned back and the sound of metal scraping the chair clearly irritated her.

"Back to what I was saying." I zoned out again. I wondered if would be able to go out again. _Probably not, because Alec was sure to be pissed after this meeting._ I guess I'm making him look bad by being a bitch, but oh my god. Who the hell cares?

"So what are we doing for food?" I interrupted, somewhat rudely.

"You can't interject like that." Alec eyed me.

"Let her speak." Caius said.

"What do you mean?" Chelsea asked me.

"You expect a castle of vampires to have this giant dance with no refreshments?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Why don't we have Heidi round up a group of people and invite them. Let the mortals dance and have the time of their lives. Then bar the doors and feast on them? It could be fun chasing people in costume. In fact, it could be a game, just like wink murder. Only instead of it being just a game, really kill them. It will lead to everyone being paranoid and it will be fun for the immortals." I was getting carried away in thought.

"That's sick." Demetri said.

"That's perfect!" Cauis smiled at me. I had a feeling that I could like him. He wasn't fake like the others in this room.

"I knew someone in this room would enjoy it." I beamed back, genuinely.

After the meeting, we were forced to decorate for the event. I was bored out of my damn mind, but I did it anyway. For Alec. Except my love has its limits and I can't suffocate in this steel gray all day.

"Hey Jhene." He kissed my head.

"Hey." I replied and curled a ribbon.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Nothing at all." I lied. He raised an eyebrow, but I didn't care.

"You're lying."

"Thanks. I try. Hey, I'll be back later." I curled the last ribbon and left. He didn't know what to say, so he said nothing. Leaving the castle was simple. It was 2 in the afternoon. I walked down the streets doing nothing. It might have been selfish of me to request that I come to Italy to meet Alec, but then run away every chance I got. But he wasn't the problem. I expected more danger, and I'm disappointed.

After 5 hours of wandering around, I got my request. I wandered into the wrong neighborhood again. I should have paid attention to where I was going, but I have been having a hard enough time as is with my emotions.

"Where are you going, pretty lady?" some geezer asked.

"Home." I was headed out of the area.

"You should be careful in these parts. A lovely girl like you could wind up missing."

"Thank you." I smiled and headed back to Volterra. I rounded the corner and some guy charged towards me with a gun.

"Give me what I want and no one gets hurt." He threatened. He pressed it right into my temple.

"I suggest you back away while you still are able to walk."

"Shut up you dumb bitch." He tried to shoot me, but the bullet deflected off of my skull.

"My turn." I smiled, knocked him out cold, and threw his body down the alley. I stomped back to the castle. Who the hell did he think I was? No one threatens me. Halfway there, my head started to pound. The bullet must have bruised my temple.

The stone floor was unforgiving, sound wise, to my boots as I wandered into the familiar hallway. Jane and Alec were sitting down playing Scrabble. It looked so weird for them to play, especially since what happened this morning. Jane moved a strand behind her ear as she thought of a word to throw down, I almost felt sorry for her; her letters sucked. They both whipped their heads up at me as I approached.

"Where have you been?" Alec asked.

"Actually- nowhere much." I added the second part quickly. I opened the door to our shared room.

"Trouble in paradise." Jane laughed.

"Fuck you." Alec said. She was awfully cheery for someone who lived in their own personal hell for 3 hours. That's the longest I've been able to prolong it; it's too draining on my soul to do anything else. Much like board games. I hate that shit and I hate Scrabble more than anyone ever created has hated Scrabble. I buried my face in the pillow, inhaling the deep scent of Alec. I suddenly felt a cold hand on the small of my back.

"We need to talk about us." he said. I groaned loudly into the pillow, followed by a string of profanities that I only could've learned from my dad.

"Jhene?" What does he want from me?

I sighed. "I'm tired."

I was trying to avoid the whole discussion. "You wouldn't be tired if I was suggesting sex."

"If we were having sex, we wouldn't be having this discussion," I twisted his words to suit me and I could tell it was angering him.

"So, that's it? We are only good to have sex?"

"Alec, you know that's not true." I tried to sit up, but my migraine killed me and I sagged back into the bed.

"What happened?"

"Some guy fired at my temple, bullet bounced back, left me bruised. Now I have a headache."

"What were you doing in that neighborhood?" he asked.

"I get bored. Everyone acts so fake here, and I cannot take it. But I think I'm keeping my ass here for the rest of the week."

"Good. You are the one that wanted to come here, you shouldn't be leaving." I sighed. He was right. Stupid teenage boy telling me what I should do with my life.

"Kay. Now go play with your sister before she comes and pesters me." I pushed him off of the bed and he left wordlessly. I texted my best friend, and twin, Thalia. She gave me excellent advice about my situation and I remembered to take note. I just feel dirty gray, but if I'm going to be with Alec, I need to learn to tough I out. What's the point of doing all of this arranging just for me to give up on my dreams? If Momma Cat can run these bloodsuckers, then I can run with them. I just have to get my game face on. After wallowing in self-pity for another thirty minutes, I got up finished my costume as a zombie pilgrim. I hung it in the closet and disappeared into the shower.

My hair waved up nicely. I miss when it was curly, but I damaged it from dyeing it so damn often. _Stop thinking about trivial shit. _It's the only thing that helps get my mind off of the present. My hair smelled like the number four; that was at least one thing that kept a smile on my face.


End file.
